Circus Brigade
by Arashi Maxwell
Summary: Sequel to Return Trip, third in World Warp series. It's the next pilot's turn, but something's gone wrong. Now he has to save his sister and find a way back to a place he doesn't remember.
1. The Beginning

This is REALLY short. 300 words exactly. (WIthout all this,o'course.)lol. Anyway I _was_ going to do Quatre, but I still have some knots to work so I did this one instead! Yay! Anyway, I have a suprise for this one, I'm going to try something totally new! The next chapter'll kinda be my beta test to see how good the idea is. So, I hope you like the new story!

* * *

**Disclaimer by: Duo Maxwell - Arashi doesn't own anything about this story yet. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

The mechanic shop was silent except for an occasional mechanical beep or the clink of tools joining others in the toolbox. The boy responsible for the noise was a teenager, tall with green eyes and brown hair. His bangs fell across one eye, shadowing his face. He was working intently at the cockpit of a large, red and gold, humanoid robot. There was a large, bright spark and the boy turned his head, blinking away the spots. The shop door opened as he turned back and Heero Yuy stepped through.

"Trowa, Quatre says it's time to eat, "Heero called to the other pilot, "and Duo's going to have a conniption if he doesn't eat soon."

_Duo having a conniption, I can't imagine._ Trowa shook his head as he dropped his tool back into the box and grabbed a rag. He glanced at Heero as he began cleaning his hands; it had been a month since Heero had woken from his small coma. He'd been acting weird for a while afterwards but he had gone mostly back to normal, thought they would sometimes see him laughing over something on his laptop. He had also started talking to Duo more, and sometimes Duo looked upset at what they were talking about.

"Quatre's still got his, 'no eating until everyone's there,' rule?" Trowa asked as he slipped over the edge of the cockpit door and into the stirrup that would take him to the ground. Heero laughed and nodded as the stirrup began its descent. Halfway down, the stirrup bucked and the wire attached to the stirrup snapped. Trowa tried to flip as he fell, got tangled in the wire, and hit the ground on his back, slamming his head against the ground. He heard Heero shout something and then darkness engulfed him.

* * *

I have just noticed that every time they fall down there's someone there to shout at them. That's weird. :D 


	2. The Family

Alrighty, this is my beta, as it were. Sorry, it's another short one, but I'm just trying it out, so the others should be longer.It'll be confusing at first, I think, but it should be answered in the next one. Or the one after that. And I'm willing to answer any questions, so fire away if you need.

Catherine may be a little OoC, but just for this chapter.

* * *

"Trowa." The brown-haired boy tolled over and mumbled in his sleep. "Trowa! Get up!" Trowa sat up and blinked blearily at the girl standing in his doorway. The girl was a few years older then him and had curly brown hair around her shoulders.

"What do you want?" Trowa asked, rubbing his sleep-filled eyes.

"You have to get up, we have school today," Catherine turned and left the room. Trowa stuck his tongue out at the closed door and rolled out of bed. He pulled his uniform out of the closet and changed into it. He stumbled through the door and into the hall, dodging around clowns, tumblers, and other circus performers.

"Trowa, dear, over here!" Trowa looked around to see a pretty, brown-haired woman in a leotard waving at him. He worked his way through the practicing performers and sat at the table. Catherine was already sitting and was halfway through a plate of waffles. Jamie Bloom set a plate in front of Trowa and turned back to the oven. There was a loud crash and Mrs. Bloom called, "Twins, we're over here!"

A few seconds later and a boy and girl vaulted over the back of their chairs and into the seats. The girl had long, brown hair pulled into a high ponytail and brown eyes. The boy had the same colored hair, but cut short. The boy dug into his plate of waffles, but the girl looked terrified and refused to eat hers.

"Mom, these waffles are shaped like clowns…"

"I know," Mrs. Bloom smiled. "Aren't they cute?"

"In a horrible and disturbing way," the girl grabbed an orange from the center of the table.

"Jada, you live with a circus, haw can you be scared of clowns?" Catherine turned on her younger sister.

"I dunno! They're just…creepy," Jada shuddered.

"Hey!" Trowa said with a deeply offended look on his face, "I'm a clown."

"Well, duh," Jayden laughed. "But you're already messed up. I mean, you let Cathy throw _knives_ at you."

"It means they don't let little things like sibling arguments affect them," Mrs. Bloom sat down next to Catherine.

"'Cept that one time," Trowa bit a clown's head off as he spoke, "you were aiming for me that time."

"Serves you right, saying the things you did."

"Enough," Mrs. Bloom gave them "the look," "You have a show to do this afternoon, so come straight home after school."

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought that up," Trowa said thoughtfully.

Mrs. Bloom laughed and glanced at the clock. "You and Catherine had better go, you'll be late."

Both teenagers jumped to their feet, waved good-bye to the Twins and their mother, and darted out of the tent. The circus was set up in the center of the park, in the center of the city. It was a ten minute walk to the school that they both attended.

"Bloom, wait up!" Trowa looked over his shoulder and stopped at the sight of Heero, Relena, and Arashi running towards them.

"Hi, Cathy!" Arashi fell into step next to the older Bloom as Heero and Relena walked with Trowa.

"What's up with your sister?" Relena glanced at the brown-haired girl's back, "She looks mad."

"Sister? What are you talking about?" Trowa stared at her for a minute, "Catherine's not my sister."

"Trowa, as much as I hate to admit this, we _are_ related," Catherine glared over her shoulder at Trowa. He put his hand to his head as it began to throb. He knew Catherine was his sister, but at the same time he knew she…wasn't.

"Are you ok, Trowa?" Heero was watching his friend.

"Yeah, my head hurts, that's all," Trowa shook off the feeling of confusion. He knew Catherine was his sister, she had always been, right?

* * *

I hope I left you with something to think about, is he Trowa (the pilot), or not? And the Twins will mostly just be there for me and Trowa to pick on. My sister's afraid of clowns...he-he...


End file.
